


Don't Forget Me

by EthanolRabbit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Cutesy, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Only some pokemon talk, Pokemon Fanfiction, Reader is not a trainer, Talking Pokemon, Toxtricity's tongue, rebellious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolRabbit/pseuds/EthanolRabbit
Summary: Growing up with your best friend and your first Pokemon, a Toxel from the age of 8 - now evolved, he is one of your brother's strongest Pokemon on his journey to the Ultra League to become the world's finest. Toxtricity is a rebel without a cause, but always had a soft spot for you - but has this been forgotten in the time you have spent apart? Are Pokemon just like people with faults and egos - or is he different?
Relationships: Human/Toxtricity, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Reader/Pokemon, Reader/Toxtricity
Comments: 41
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> So Toxtricity is pretty damn bae and I am sure some other people out there think so too! A little experiement in self-indulgence, I want to see if there is an interest in this loveable punk!

A light tapping at your window has you grumble before squinting up against the morning sun. You huff and bury your head into your pillow even though you know Fletchling will keep at it till you let him out for his morning fly about - he twitters softly as a gentle but firm reminder.  
You let out a deep sigh and slide out of bed, your toes curling into your soft Wooloo wool rug as you pad groggily over, just about managing to step over your pile of muddy overalls and wellies as you reach the window.  
"Okay okay, Skip," you yawn, fiddling with the window latch, your Fletchling hopping up to your shoulder and playfully running his beak through your messy hair as he patiently waits.  
Creaking open, the wind catches the window and flings them wide, gusting in and making you squeak as you huddle your arms close to your chest, shivering. Skip trills and swoops out, cold air be damned and in a second he is gone. You reach out to quickly shut the window again when you spot a dark shadow looking over your window, casting down onto the grassy lawn below - you stop for a moment, puzzled.  
Craning your neck round, you peer up and forget about the billowing wind - a Noivern is perched clumsily on your roof tiles peering down at you with a toothy grin.  
\--  
Your brother Marcus is a major league trainer here in Galar and had undertaken a trip to other regions across the globe for the past few months - he had been in contact frequently and you and your mum looked forward to his weekly video chats. Some of his Pokemon you had known for years including Orion the Noivern and Pushkin the Raichu, both are there to greet you as you run downstairs in your pajamas and out into the cold crisp morning, straight into your brother's arms. You knock him down and you both laugh, him giving you a big squeeze - Marcus may be a few years older than you at 23 and quite tall with his own life, aspirations and goals but the two of you have always remained close.  
After a long catchup over breakfast, your mum heads out to work with an overjoyed skip in her step now that both her children are home just like the old days. Even better is that Marcus has leave for a few weeks before sailing off all the way to the Hoenn region.  
"It's probably the one place I've been so stoked to go to" Marcus says, washing up at the sink and handing plates to his Raichu Pushkin to dry "My Flygon will love it."  
You look over and smile, wiping the kitchen table - you admired how much your brother cared for his partners and always put them first before anything else, just like family "I haven't met your Flygon yet!"  
"Oh yeah - he's called Rigby and he's quite shy but a sweetheart though."  
"Think you might become a dragon trainer eventually?"  
"Hmm..." Marcus dries his hands and ruffles Pushkin's ears "I don't think so. I'd rather stay as I am".  
As major league trainers progress through the worldwide events over the course of a few years, they tend to specialise into certain types in order to be put forward to the Ultra League who are the best of the best across the world. There are always 10 in the roster, two of which are already dragon trainers.  
You nod "That would be pretty amazing - being the first mixed trainer to get into the Ultras. If anyone can do it, you can!"  
Marcus gives you a big grin "You bet I can!" he then gestures towards the front door "Let's go introduce you to the rest of the team."  
\--  
You've pulled on a fluffy camo jacket and some fur lined boots ontop of your typical jeans and striped jumper, you stand with your hands in your jacket pockets and the zipper done all the way up to your nose. The wind has died down in the later morning so you are faring a little better.  
Marcus doesn't seem to ever feel the cold as he is in just a t-shirt and jeans.  
Skip has joined you and nips at the ground around your feet.  
A Dragapult called Biscuit, a Weavile named Sweeney and of course Rigby the Flygon. His Raichu Pushkin and his Noivern Orion have made themselves at home, showing the other Pokemon around your small town of Cairnstone, making a half-hearted promise not to cause trouble.  
However, as you and Marcus walk through the golden fields adjacent to your homely cottage, you cannot help but notice "So why only five?"  
"Hmm?" Marcus has his arms stretched behind his head as he breathes in the country air, clearly zoning out now he is away from the hustle and bustle of major league life.  
"You have five Pokemon? Where's Alix?"  
"Oh," Marcus laughed "Old Alix is chilling at my mate's place across in Hereford. You remember Dom, don't ya?"  
You bristle - Alix the Toxtricity had been your childhood companion ever since your mum brought him home as a lost and lonely Toxel. He used to be your Pokemon until you gifted him to your brother when he first set off on his Pokemon journey, still as a small but brave and rambunctious Toxel. Alix had not made the effort to come see you? You felt hurt - you had seen him grow into a strong Toxtricity over the years and he used to always come back with Marcus to pick you up for piggy-back rides through the fields, chasing Corvisquires with leeks (Corvisquires hate the vegetable for some reason) and just generally having fun. You had turned eighteen a few months ago and even though you had a part-time job and were working towards a degree, you still wanted to be a big kid and have fun with your buddy like you used to.  
You know you couldn't outgrow Pokemon like some people do - but maybe Pokemon can outgrow you? Or maybe it's because you are not a trainer like Marcus or his friend Dominic in Hereford...  
"... So what do you think?" Marcus' voice breaks into your reverie.  
You blink "Hmm? What?"  
He laughs and gives you a shove "Dinner when mum gets home, out in Hereford town as my treat! What do you think?"  
_Maybe Alix will join us..._ You ponder.  
"That would be great! You do owe us anyway with all that time you spend away!" you scoff, turning to race him back to the house.  
\--  
From across the cobblestone street, you spot Alix with Dominic's son on his shoulders - positioned carefully above the spikes on his back. The two are wheeling around a communal fountain, the boy giggling happily. Alix has a toothy smile on his face.  
The sight warms your heart and you also laugh - Alix doesn't look any different since you last saw him months ago and appears to be his goofy fun-loving self.  
Softly cooing, Skip fluffs up against your neck in the hood of your fluffy hoodie and you nuzzle him with your cheek "We will get in the warm, Skip don't worry". The little Fletchling is quite tired out after his morning flight and his inner heat radiates to keep you nice and toasty even in the encroaching evening air.  
"Hey Chook," Marcus calls you by your childhood nickname, one that's stuck due to your affinity for feathered Pokemon "Let's head in," he then turns and whistles across the way, beckoning Alix inside.  
You go in ahead, a little relieved that he had appeared so normal and take a seat next to Pushkin who greets you with a little chirp of sparks. Looking around, you feel warm and homely - this restaurant has a large room specifically for catering to both trainers and most pokemon (give or take massive ones like Tyranitar or Onix). You don't get out much with your job and studies, so being surrounded by people and Pokemon all sharing a space is comforting.  
"Hi honey," Your mum plants a kiss on your head as she passes to sit next to her Nidorina Bella at the head of the table whilst Marcus and most of his Pokemon are at the other end "Dominic and his son - are they not joining us?" your mum queries across the table.  
Nuzzling his Dragapult, Marcus then shakes his head "Nah, got the schoolrun in the morning."  
There is a slight hum of small talk from the other patrons around you as your table also chit-chats, Pokemon conversing with one another also (Noivern doing his best to keep his shrill calls as quiet as possible). You feel warm and cosy, Skip sleeping soundly in your hood and Pushkin happily accepting chin rubs from you. But you still haven't even had a chance to see Alix or even greet him after all this time...  
A loud thud and the Toxtricity plops himself unceremoniously down in the chair opposite you which was the only one that was empty. His head is perched on his hand and he looks around lazily, seemingly not acknowledging your presence.  
You give him a few seconds... 30... A minute. At that point, his rudeness is clear as he softly chuckles at some joke Marcus had said along with the rest of the table.  
Alix had been your best friend since you were both kids, you were 8 and he a baby Toxel. With as stoic of an expression you can manage, you give him a swift kick.  
_THUD_  
He winces, biting his tongue and his eyes snap to you.  
No one seems to notice, the hum of conversation carrying on.  
You glare at him, and fold your arms, cocking your head to the side.  
After a moment, Alix exhales sharply, narrowing his eyes at you and once more turning away to listen to someone else, tuning you out.  
Your mouth drops open and you clench your teeth _So you're too good to even know me now? Is that it?_  
"Please excuse me." You say politely, flashing your mum and Marcus a feigned smile, you get up and leave the table.  
\--  
Outside, the air is still and the dying light of day tinges everything orange and purple. A sunset you had seen a thousand times, never anywhere else but in either this town of Hereford or at home across the way in Cairnstone. You sigh lengthily and lean against a lampost across the street, away from the thrum of the restaurant's warmth, not feeling so inviting anymore.  
You have always felt somewhat less of a person than those who became trainers. It's not that you couldn't manage a team of Pokemon but you never were one for direct conflict and the idea of making decisions that put your friends and loved ones in harm's way makes your stomach turn. So becoming an biologist to study Pokemon, specialising in agriculture so you can travel the countryside, spend time out camping in the wilderness and really work at your own tempo - that is what you really want. No fast-paced risky battles.  
So maybe that's why some Pokemon look down on you? It happened sometimes if a trainer comes through town with a strong battle-hardened Pokemon - just like egotistical people; they do not give you a second look.  
So maybe - just like people - friends drift apart for whatever reason... Even best friends who are Pokemon.  
You feel fed up all of a sudden - you don't want to be out anymore. Until you make your own way in life, some people and Pokemon will be jerks. And that is fine.  
_That's life_ you tell yourself, gathering your resolve to push through the hurt - you decide to force yourself to really make a show of how much you enjoy everyone's company but Alix's - it is your last act of defiance allebeit just some meager passive-aggressiveness.  
You stroke Skip in your hood and take some long breaths before turning to walk back in.

"H-hey..."  
You snap to look up and almost walk into Alix, he stands a foot taller than you.  
Clearing your throat to regain your stoic composure, you huff and cross your arms, looking away from him pointedly "Oh. Hello."  
A Toxtricity's voice is quite low, slightly nasally and husky. They can develop a small amount of speech if assisted from a young age but some like Alix who spend all their time with their trainer can become quite profound at it.  
His brows furrow together and he sighs, saying nothing more.  
You let the silence linger for a tick longer and go to brush past him - he holds out an arm, grumbling in quiet protest.  
"What do you want." you're not asking, impatience tingeing your words.  
Alix's eyes seem to search for what to say "I'm... Sorry." he hesitates "I missed you."  
You instinctively want to warm to him and give him a hug, bury your head in his chest and hear him laugh as it always tickles his membranes, just like you used to - but you steele yourself, not wanting to just give ground. Reaching out to this arm, you firmly move it out of your way "Whatever."  
_I missed you too._ You think to yourself, but push it away and burst back into the restaurant, kicking it into high-gear and cheerfully joining everyone again. It is about ten minutes before Alix comes back and takes his seat and throughout the evening he stays relatively quiet, glancing at you every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Kudos has been given! So I am thinking there is a slight demand for Toxtricity love, eh? :D

After making your way home with your mum, Bella her Nidorina and of course Skip, you flop onto your bed staring up at the ceiling, cheeks still red from the bite of the night air. You had done a good job of having a good time, mostly at Alix's expense but as dinner was finished and desert came out, he decided to get back at you just as it used to be when the pair of you would quarell - by roughhousing with another patron's Obstagoon and goading it into some friendly matchup outside. Of course, this developed into your brother and a few others eager to get into some Pokemon battles. You had watched a few, attempting to cheer on Marcus' Pokemon but when Alix started to blatantly show off you knew it was to one-up your passive-aggressive attitude in the restaurant.  
It's about 11pm and you're worn out - you decide to try and talk with him tomorrow, to try and be the adult and work it out instead of make it worse.  
\--  
Alix had been sleeping on the sofa, sprawled upside down with his tongue lolling out, electric mane somewhat dull and flat as he snored. The rest of the team were in their Pokeballs but ever since he was a Toxel, Alix was deathly afraid of small spaces.  
You step down from the stairs, all wrapped up to the nose with a jumper, jacket and scarf - it is around 6AM and Skip was overjoyed at the early morning fly as you had let him out - Marcus is crashed out upstairs and your mum will probably stir any minute. You walk over and bend down, almost laughing at the comatose Pokemon, leg twitching slightly from a dream.  
"Rise and shine, beefcake" you grip Alix's fins either side of his cheeks and give him a light shake.  
He grumbles and grimaces up at you before opening his eyes in a confused frown. It takes him a moment, but he suddenly snaps his mouth shut and scrabbles up to his feet while attempting to smooth his mohawk back up as it droops forward.  
You giggle and try your best to not sound awkward after yesterday "C'mon Alix, let's go for a stroll before breakfast."  
Alix licks a hand, running it through his mane and shakes it with a crackle of electricity "Bit early, ain't it?" he snorts, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
"You're home, there will be plenty of time for lie-ins while you're here" you scoff, already making your way to the front door.  
As you make your way to one of the fields across from your cottage, you hear the door shut after a minute and Alix's footsteps padding up behind you, with the occasional sleepy grumble. He catches up after a moment and soon the pair of you are walking side-by-side up a stony path.  
Walking this way is like muscle memory for you and you feel delighted when Alix steps ahead and offers to give you a boost over the large rusted metal fence - this field was once a pasture for Tauros when there was just a single farmer out here decades ago. You of course accept and smile as his strong hands boost you up and over. He follows with a deft vault over, his landing emphasised by a slight crackle.  
The morning sun is trying its best to warm the ground, and the trees on the fringe of the field wave up at the sky as a rare warm coastal breeze ghosts by. Pidoves are cooing softly all around, falling quiet as the silhouette of a Noctowl sails overhead.  
You were afraid that this walk would probably be awkward after you both were such jerks last night, but strolling along the cracked mud in silence is almost nice. Alix takes a long inhale of the country air and holds it with the ghost of a smile - you realise that maybe he really has missed home?  
Stopping still, you wait until he also stops and looks back at you.  
Before you know it, you run to him with your arms wide and your heart swells when you feel him catch you and lift you up into a tight hug, one that has a soft resonance eminating from deep in his chest. Alix holds you close and rests his chin on your back, his large frame somewhat swallowing you.  
"I'm the one who's sorry." you croak, throat a little tight "I thought you didn't want to see me."  
There is a soft rumble, almost a purr before Alix speaks, still holding you "Of course I wanted to see you - why wouldn't I?"  
"I dunno - because I'm not a trainer and you're out there in the big world doing amazing things and seeing everything..."  
"Well..." you feel him shrug "It has been pretty awesome so far." he then places you back down and bends slightly so you are eye level, placing a padded finger on your nose "But I ain't joking when I said I missed you."  
You blink away tears and smile at him, then laugh as he smooshes your cheeks between his hands.  
_You will never believe how happy I am that you're still the same. Still my Alix._  
"So what do you do for fun round here?" Alix asks, but his grin indicates what he is asking.  
"You mean Miltank tipping?" you smirk "They'll be out to pasture but we don't have long."  
With that, Alix scoops you up and onto his shoulders and you laugh loudly with a squeak, feigning a struggle.  
"Miss Rickshaw's place?" he says, already bounding off in that direction.  
You instinctively wrap your arms around his neck, skin tingling from the static of his mohawk which is now flairing brilliantly around you "Mrs. Abigail Winneford now actually!"  
Alix scoffs "What? That old crone snagged a husband?"  
The pair of you laugh together and revel in the warmth of times long past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so people are aware - I know there are many Pokemon that are not indigiineous to Galar but where it fits the environment I will be references some here and there ^^

For the next few days, you carry on with your job out in the fields between Cairnstone and Hereford at the Fallow riverside which has you herding Wooloo and Ponyta with the farmhand's Houndour and Yamper, working millside with a few Slowpokes who do well to flatten soft dough with their strong tails and shaping up the Liepard-shaped scarecrows in the field. All physical work which has you knackered by the time you get home, working from early till mid-afternoon so you had spent the evenings at home falling asleep at dinner or the TV if you managed to make it. Marcus lends a hand around the house, his Weavile aptly named Sweeney taking care of the gardening almost too eagerly slashing at weeds, Pushkin dusting easily by using static and Orion keeping any pesky Rookidees or Pidoves away from your mum's vegetable patch simply by roosting atop your home - you hoped you had shown how grateful you were for the help as these are also normally duties for your mother and you.  
With winter just around the corner, you are being worked hard and in the back of your tired mind you feel guilt for not spending any time with Alix other than sitting watching the occasional TV show. It is your day off today and although your body aches, you make the effort to rise early and plan a day with him - hopefully not to make trouble as the Miltank tipping the other day had Alix get pinned beneath a particular large heffer, abruptly ending the fun.  
You stifle a laugh as you glance into the living room - then frown as Alix is not there. Since your brother is on leave from his training and travels, him and all his Pokemon have been chilling out, Alix making a special effort to mong-out the most by almost exclusively eating, sleeping and gnawing on any scrap metal he can find (out in the country, there is very little in the ways of urban rubbish with the toxins he tends to crave).  
Checking out the back of the house, you stand on your tip toes to see if he had been chewing the corrugated metal of the garden shed and even peek inside in case he started nibbling on some rusty shears or guzzling weed-killer like he did when he was small   
_Looks like the spray-bottle deterent taught him that lesson young!_ you smirk.  
A low echoey grumble from above and you turn, shielding your eyes against the morning sun with your hand and you smile as you see Orion with Skip on his nose happily hopping about - you wave up at them and call "You guys seen Alix anywhere?"  
Skip fluffs up and cocks his head at Orion who does the same before shaking his head with an apologetic wave of his tail.  
You pout but wave your thanks at them before hopping over your back fence and down towards a bubbling creek. You step carefully, scattering Blipbugs who chirp in alarm as they wriggle out from the cattails and ferns, then you almost yelp as a small Stunfisk snaps shut, just missing one of your feet - it is loud loud enough to scatter a flock of Rookidee in a fright further upstream, and a startled Purrloin mews nearby.  
"Hey! Watch it!" You scold and it hastily buries itself back in the mud. Stunfisk injuries have been on the rise as they migrate to countryside creeks from up North as winter creeps in and you make a mental note to start tilling the ground near the garden to stop them invading too close.  
Straightening your jacket, you make your way upstream, staying a little further back from the brush at the edge of the creek. You are heading towards some old silos that the previous farmers from a few years ago abandoned for the wilderness to take over - you and Alix used to play there when you were small. The smell of wild lavender is on the breeze and you breathe in deep, nostalgia washing over you like a warm blanket - you pick up the pace.  
\--  
Sure enough, snoozing on his back in the clearing is Alix, sprawled out without a care. The sun bathes him and the spongy moss around him in a warm swathe - he certainly looks comfortable. One of the silos is on its side, a web of moss and undergrowth snaked up the sun-facing side of it while the three others stand tall if slightly tilted all around - you brush your hand through the muck on the side of one and smile as faded and crusting paint is just visible: a purple splodge with angry eyebrows and a green smear with a skirt, or as you and Alix know - a Toxel throwing a tantrum because you were going to school.  
The trees rustle around you in the wind, and the twitters of bird Pokemon are singing softly - you remember how they used to squawk angrily when you and Alix would invade this quiet haven most mornings before school, and how the resident Nickit and Vulpix cubs would come out and play. You sigh heavily, remembering how easy things were back then - playing pretend with sticks as swords, picking lavender to give to the old ladies in town, throwing stones against the hollow silos to make the most noise...  
"You okay, Chook?"  
You blink suddenly, your eyes wet and spin around to come face to chest with Alix who is peering down sleepily at you.  
"N-nothing." you clear your throat and give him a shove "What you sleeping out here for anyway?"  
He stretches wide and rolls his shoulders "Stayed out late." he says nonchalantly before lumbering over to the fallen silo, deftly hoping on top of it and landing with a less than graceful vibrating _TWANG_ \- some nearby Rookidee squawk rudley in the distance in response.  
You narrow your eyes and look at where he has left an imprint in the mossy makeshift bed and spot a few cans of oil "Alix, did you nick this?" you pick one of them up and shake it at him "You better not have."  
Flashing a grin, Alix waves a hand "I might've - they won't notice a few cans missing."  
"Maybe get a job and buy your own cruddy oil." You scoff, joining him on the silo accepting a hand up from him.  
He pulls a little too hard and you land sprawled across his lap and he coughs with an OOF.  
"You're heavier than you used to be" he mumbles, tipping so you slide off.  
You scrabble for purchase so you don't slide off the silo and glare at him "Excuse me? You didn't complain when you gave me a piggy back."  
Alix rubs his neck and gives a cheeky look "Maybe it's them custard creams you've been wolfing the last few days."  
Cheeks a shade of pink, you grumble and attempt to give him a slap but when he dodges with a laugh, you try to grab his mane to mess it up. He manages to duck and then chuckles as he holds you easily at arms length with this palm against your head.  
"No fair." you pout then swat his arm away "Remember when I used to hold you upside down above the Wooloo troughs? I prefer you as a Toxel."  
You both share a laugh and lapse into a contented silence. The lavender patches that dot the forest edge sway lazily and beyond them you can see the shadows of Pokemon flitting about between the trees. The sun is at your backs, a warm tingle spreads in goosebumps across your back and you exhale happily.  
"I wish we could come back more." Alix says, a melancholy tone to his words. He leans back on his elbows and looks from the sky to the treeline "There's none of this out there. Just concrete, towers and blocks, neon streetlights and way too many people and Pokemon."  
You pull your knees up to your chest and rest your head on them, looking at Alix sidelong. You chew your lip in thought, listening to him carefully.  
He glances at you and gestures around "I've got a lot of memories here. But it feels like I have nothing anywhere else."  
"You don't want to be on Marcus' team anymore?" you ask softly.  
He shakes his head "Of course I do." he then looks at you, brow furrowed "But they push him so damn hard. He hides it well."  
Marcus has never complained about his journey or hardships - he never complains about anything. It's something you wish you could do but it seems you inhereted your father's more hot-headed nature.  
"What about you and the team?"  
"We're all strong. We can take it." something flashes in his eyes then and you visibly see Alix steel himself against it.  
Reaching out a hand, you rest is on his shoulder, saying nothing.  
And for a while, he says nothing either - just the sound of the woods around you, the relaxing soothing smell of lavender and spicy damp wood filling your lungs.  
Alix sighs lengthily, closing his eyes.  
You shuffle closer and rub his back - you know he will speak when he is ready.  
After another few minutes, your patience is rewarded:  
"Apart from me, none of the others have anything but the battles and Marcus. They put their all into it - I do to but I know that if I wanted to quit I could."  
"What would you do if you did quit?"  
Alix shrugs "Probably travel to Unova, go to Lumiose and go on an oil-bender."  
You roll your eyes and grab one of his fins, giving it a shake "You know what I mean."  
He smiles "Yeah yeah..." then his smile drops and he looks away from you, his hands coming together in his lap almost sheepishly.  
You wait for a moment.  
" ..."  
"I'd wanna be here with you."  
Your heart swells and a flutter is in your stomach. You hesitate before speaking "W-well why don't you? After the Ultra League?"  
Still averting his gaze, he is silent for a moment. Then shrugging off your hand, he stands and goes to leave, "I can't."  
"W-what?" you splutter, hand already cold from his absence "Why not?"  
He gives you a sad look over his shoulder "You wouldn't understand." then he leaves, saying no more.  
You are not quite sure at first but there is weight to his words - they hurt you.  
_But... We are best friends... I know you and you know me... Let me understand...?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested I do have Toxtricity fanart (and other bits of course!) on my instagram erabbitto :3 and yes, his tongue is out in every image xD

Angrily, you stomp through the clearing and toward the creek, heading home - are you narrowly missing any snap-happy Stunfisk? At this moment, you don't care. You had sat alone after Alix had left for a few minutes, not quite sure what to do - but you have decided to confront him and not shy away from it. You see his footprints in the mud and follow them all the way back - to the garden shed.  
You shove the door open, Alix almost yelping through cheeks full of weedkiller - if not for how fired up you are you would find it hilarious. Without missing a beat, you step in and he backs away into the wall, clumsily stepping into a bucket and knocking over a rake in his haste - you feel your lip twitch and repress a giggle, maintaining your resolve.  
"Listen here, you fin-headed clutz," you prod at his chest, one of his membranes squishes beneath your finger and he flinches "You come back here giving it the 'hard-man' act, being a lazy slob and messing with me - you think I'm going to stand for it?"  
Alix's mane has dimmed and grown slightly smaller as he averts his eyes from you to the floor.  
You stoop and pick up the fallen rake, still giving him an earful "You have some nerve with that 'you wouldn't understand' bullshit." you step up to him, nose to nose "Try me, Splodge."  
Alix frowns and exhales sharply, the name Splodge was what you used to use when you wound him up into one of his mad Toxel tantrums.  
With a mock gasp, you place a hand over your mouth and bat your eyelashes "Oh sorry - it's almost as if we got a history of hijinks and friendship..." then with your best sarcastic tone, you shrug "As if we are best friends, or something?" your then let your face drop into a deadpan and turn to leave.  
Alix grabs you by the wrist and pulls you back but slips with his foot still in the bucket and you land against him on the floor heavily.  
"You are such a loser..." you grumble, sitting up and blowing your hair out of your face.  
From under you, Alix blinks up at you and his expression goes from a bit dazed to sudden shock - he quickly stands up, shoving you to the cold floor with a graceless THUD.  
"Dude what the hell!" you cry, rubbing your rear as you stumble to your feet "I've seen Wimpod less skittery than you. What gives?"  
"Sorry I didn't mean it." Alix says, he sighs and paces around the small shed after giving the bucket a swift kick into the corner "I don't think you will understand - and I don't know how to even say it."  
You flex your back and legs after the fall and tilt your head "What's changed while you've been away? Like sometimes you seem like Alix and other times... I dunno." you shrug, too tired of it all to really hide your thoughts now.  
Pausing to look at you, he hesitates before stating "A lot has changed, Chook. Trust me."  
Puzzled, you glance back over your shoulder as if the answer is behind you, then as you turn back you startle as you are met by Alix's broad slick chest - "Wh-what do you mean?" you almost choke.  
Alix's eyes look down at you with what can only be described as a lazy boyishness, focused and somewhat dark, and one of his hands traces up your arm - he then shuts his eyes with a long exhale, his breath smells sweet but then again that could be the fumes from the weedkiller, and he places his chin on your head.  
Your heart had begun to race and you felt as if you couldn't move while he was looking at you - and after a moment of him quietly holding you, you pull back and shake your head slightly "So... You just wanted a hug?"  
His teeth flash in a broad smile as he chuckles and then ruffles your hair as he steps away and leaves "Told you you wouldn't get it."  
You hear Alix then call out in a bubbled croak to some other Pokemon - probably Orion judging from the high-pitched cackle in response. Him speaking as a Pokemon to others reminds you that you tend to forget that he is indeed a Pokemon, never treating him as one...  
Slowly there is a dawning on you when you run the image of his broad chest and dark hooded eyes against the slowling of your racing heart - his skittish nature around you too - what is the one thing that has changed while he has been away?  
_My body...?_  
Your stomach clenches as it flutters - a mix of nerves and dread.


	5. Chapter 5

It's dark, you can't quite remember where you are or how you even got here, your mind blank fog - there are neon lights in the distance and the bustle of a busy street is just a quiet hum far away. The tall buildings either side of you, stretching up until they blend and disappear into the starless sky, indicate you are in some alley somewhere - but you could not remember the last time your were in a city, or if you had actually ever been to one.  
You expect it to be cold, but you can't really tell the temperature - being in just a pajama shirt and shorts... Wait what?  
A dustbin in knocked over down the way and a scuttling approaches fast - you whip around, not sure which way it's coming from. The hairs in your neck stand up and your heart starts to quicken as you try squinting into the darkness either side. A shadow is just about visible against the distant street lights and you realise it's a Zigzagoon - but just before you relax you spot three, then six, then eight or so, all rushing towards you with a dim red glow in their eyes.  
Going to run, it's like you are in some kind of mud or sludge - your feet are heavy and swinging your legs forward to get momentum is a struggle. You start panting from the adreneline and effort and after pushing yourself as hard as you can, a large looming figure steps into your path, jaws open in a manical smile with teeth and claws ready to meet you - a disheveled, hulking Obstagoon, scarred and with patches of fur missing. You try to skid to a stop but it just gets closer and closer - the Zigzagoon's scuttling behind you rises to a roar and you cover yourself with your arms, squeezing your eyes shut - crying out is painful, your voice just a dry croak.  
Before you know it, the darkness shrouding you lifts slightly - it takes a moment before you can push yourself up and open your eyes against this unearthly weight, feeling like it is pinning you to the ground - and you see the mass of Zigzagoon hanging back, eyes red pinpricks in the dark and the shape of the hoard moving like a living breathing entity which growls and heaves, glaring just past you.  
You turn, head and neck aching and heavy and see the Obstagoon has been knocked to the ground and is almost frozen mid-snarl.  
Someone is standing above him, brandishing a bat adorned with a crown of menacing nails and cutting a sharp silhouette against the grimy light at the other end of the alleyway - one with a flaring mohawk, spiked belt and tail.  
The Toxtricity looks straight at you, eyes dangerous but lazy and grins almost menacingly - he steps forward and pulls you up against him, the rest of the world frozen in time. He looks powerful, bigger than his body and like the definition of trouble - your stomach is tying itself in knots, you feel cooling sweat prickling all over your skin and your heart has a new reason to race. Your fear has been long forgotten.  
He looks just like Alix but perhaps if he was out on his own, rather than on the straight and narrow as a trainer's Pokemon - his fins either side and horns have piercings and in a brief flash of a smirk you spot his tongue does too. A black studded and ripped jacket adorns his shoulders, his back spikes torn through and chains are looped around his tail. He loops an arm around your waist, his thick fingers gripping you tightly. Your breath hitches in your throat.  
With eyes that promise to devour you, he leans in close - your hands are against his chest and you cannot help but trace his muscles, one hand up to his shoulder and the other delicately tracing down his membranes - as you graze them he emits a low growl, gaze never faltering - and he presses himself against you a little bit more in response.  
You suddenly notice his other hand had been resting on your thigh and slowly inches its way up, slipping beneath the hem on your shorts - you gasp and flinch away while Alix bares his teeth in a smile, tongue just between his lips.  
A wall is at your back now and Alix dominates the space around you, his hand reaches a little higher and he bites his tongue as he squeezes around your thigh, his fingers just that tiny distance away from your panties - the sudden pressure makes you cry out, your head inclining back - and you are silenced as his mouth meets yours and without missing a beat, he forces your mouth full with his tongue.  
Slick and sweet and full - but the sensation, the pressure, the intimacy is all gone.  
Suddenly gone, like the flip of a switch.  
Panting, almost gasping you bolt up, bundled in blankets at the bottom of your bed. The sheet is gripped tightly between your thighs and in your hands and when you relax, your body aches. Your eyes sting and you try blinking through them to read the time on your bed-side table - something like 2AM is all you can make out.  
You rest back, head on your mattress and start mulling over your dream - you haven't had anything like that before.  
_Sexy dreams are pretty normal anyway..._  
After a moment, you bite your lip and glance at your bedroom door, knowing that Alix has been in the same house as you while you were dreaming of him. A pang of guilt gives way to confusion.  
_He's... He's a Pokemon. And my best friend._ You reason to yourself _People sometimes dream about work colleagues and stuff, doesn't have to mean anything._  
You know you are sweeping unanswered questions and emotions under the proverbial rug as you climb back into bed, and Alix's words about how much has changed ring in your mind as you try fruitlessly to get back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"S-so I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get coffee sometime...?"  
The bashful flush across his cheeks, his eyes downcast but hopeful - it would be cute if not so poorly timed. His name is Jack, a farmhand who you had become somewhat friends with over the past few months but you certainly had not thought that much of it, if at all. The morning air is biting as you stand, hunched slightly for warmth in the doorway of your house.  
You almost blanche as he asks, his eyes meeting yours for a moment - your stomach aches, your appetite absent for the last few days from exhaustion all caused by sleepless nights of relentless raunchy dreams plaguing you - and your recent one from this morning flashes through your mind, firing a tingling down your spine making you shiver. Your cheeks heat, and you feel embarrassed and ashamed almost.  
Unfortunately, your demeanour must come off as overjoyed but at a loss for words as Jack gives you a slightly more confident smile, cleary reading you entirely wrong "D-don't worry, we can arrange at another time - maybe I can get your number?"  
_Fuck sake, just go the hell away!!_  
Managing some sort of apologetic smile, you wave your hand almost dissmisively "I'm flattered Jack, really, but I'm not really up for it to be honest."  
"Not a problem - I can check in with you later this week if you'd like?" He sounds a little wounded but his politeness makes you smile genuinely - his timing is just terrible.  
He then cocks an eyebrow and points at your window "You uh... You got a grumpy looking Pokemon."  
You crane your neck round to see into your living room window, the curtains pulled up and over Alix's head - his expression would look grumpy to anyone else but the slight crease in his brow gives him away as being pissed as heck and the fact that only you know this gives you a cheeky idea...  
Alix had returned to being distant, lazy and somewhat of a hoodlum - he has started coming back late, stinking of some chemical or other and sporting scratches and bruises from late-night battling. You're sure he had been travelling quite far most nights, into the more built up towns to find ways to flex his troublemaker streak - and consequently piss you off. You had also distanced yourself, confused by your dreams and your last few encounters with him - but his attitude and way of ignoring the blatant issues between you anger you immensely: you are are both going to have to talk about this eventually whether you like it or not.  
With your biggest grin, you turn back to Jack and raise your voice a little just so Alix will hear "Actually, Jack - I'll give you my number now then you can hit me up and maybe we will do something more fun than just coffee." you say it cutely, sweetly and with a bounce.  
Jack stutters and then nods "Th-that'd be great!"  
After taking his phone, putting your number in it and waving him goodbye, you close the door and go to cross the hall and go back upstairs without even acknowledging Alix, but he utters some sort of low snarl as you go to do so, startling you and you whip round to face him.  
He definitely looks angry now, anyone would be able to tell, and he stands tall and broad with his fists clenched and teeth just slightly bared - some of your dreams flash through your mind, those teeth glinting and you try your best to shake them away but already a hot flush prickles across the skin of your neck.  
"And what is your problem?" You manage to speak evenly.  
Alix goes to speak but hesitates, he narrows his eyes at you and after a moment he relaxes - he looks you up and down, almost studying you. He sniffs at the air and tilts his head.  
You fold your arms, trying to hide yourself feeling somewhat exposed and vulnerable "Take a picture, Splodge." you snap and stomp upstairs, not giving him a second look.

Out in the field despite the cold your feel your blood still racing and heate - you had changed into working clothes straight after the incident earlier, not wanting to chance being in the same space as Alix, unsure how to process the last few nights of exhausting dreams on top of his distant delinquency, which has now only been followed up by blatant jealousy and possessiveness out of the blue.  
You break into a sweat, tilling the ground hard in order to just do something physical to keep you occupied - farm work around the house is frequently upkept by Marcus' Pokemon during their stay and you have felt so grateful for the help, but at this moment you are wishing they had not done such a good job sd it has left you trying to make work for yourself. A cawing from behind you has you glance over only to spot a rare sight - a purple Murkrow.  
Leaning on your pitchfork, you pant from the work and watch it skip about the freshly tilled soil looking for worms - Murkrow are rare in this part of the region and you have never seen one this colour before. You look around for a flock as they rarely travel alone but see nought but empty sky. You whistle toward it softly and kneel down.  
It looks at you straight away and nervously hops from foot to foot  
"Hey buddy, it's okay." you smile and reach into your pocket for some of Skip's favourite Sunflora seeds "Here you go" you scatter some and carry on your work, dropping them behind you as you go.  
The Murkrow does not take long before it is tagging along beside you, eagerly snapping up almost every seed. It keeps you company for the next hour before cheerily circling above before taking off over the forest.  
_Why is Alix so much more different from every other Pokemon I have met..._ You find yourself wondering. You picture yourself leaving oreos around the house when he first arrived, terrified and small - he eventually started wondering about if there was the promise of food. Then your friendship became more important - perhaps now you have both grown up, yourself becoming an adult... Are these feelings just the next step in your relationship?  
_The jealousy, the acting out, the amount he misses home... These emotions are as imperfect as a person's._  
As you finish your hard graft in the field, the sun is crooning just above the horizon and you watch it dip low, making the decision to stop focussing on figuring yourself and Alix out - what will happen will happen - all you know for sure is you always want him in your life, no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

The purple Murkrow from the other day has been eagerly adopted by your mum after she found it hungrily attacking her strawberries - and adorably enough, Skip seems to have fallen head over heels for it. He has started courting her and although she seems aloof and disinterested, you can tell she enjoys the attention. Your mum has also lovingly named her Melody despite Murkrow being known for their severe lack of singing ability.  
You lie back on the sofa, study texts strewn about and your third iced coffee in hand - the day has been yours to catch up on some studies as you have a few days off from your job. Wearing baggy bottoms, an old hoodie of Marcus' back when he was quite a bit heftier and your hair slapped up into a clumsy bun that is just about keeping it out of the way; you are in full slob mode.  
_A productive slob though_ you assure yourself.  
Marcus has been taking his team for training exercises across to the nearest city of Pontefurd much to their dismay as it seems they were all very much enjoying the downtime - from what you have heard from the Pokemon and Marcus himself, they get very little time to relax when on the road. Either way, without them around you felt comfortable allowing yourself to let loose a bit, including damning your bra for the day.  
You look up from a passage highlighting Ribombee's relevance to crop rotation and cross pollination in Kalos (of which you had re-read four times already) and spot Skip and Melody on the windowsill of the kitchen aways across from you. You watch them dance around each other - Skip has been chasing her and playing all morning and it makes you think what it would be like to be pursued and courted...  
_Oh shit - Jack!_  
You scrabble for your phone, sighing in relief when you see you have arranged to go for a lunchdate with the farmboy tomorrow rather than today.   
_Although... I don't really want to be chased by the likes of you._ you laugh to yourself _Sorry buddy... So what do I want?_  
Romance and the like has never been at the forefront of your mind - more like the dark recesses of some pit - but it has certainly been different with Alix returning and churning up all these feelings. There is a sense of distance that develops between you each time you feel like you have closed it and a fear of losing him has been hanging over you with a darker and darker shadow.  
_The bloody dreams don't help either..._  
You pinch your brow and take a deep breath, forcing yourself to carry on reading and shoving as much of your mind aside as you can - but you decide at least to brush Jack off tomorrow because you know he is not the one you want to chase you.

The air is heavy, hot and almost sour - the body above you has you against the ground with a thick, strong hand wrapped around your wrists above your head, the other hand grips high on the inside of your thigh.  
There is a hot drip that you feel run down the contour of your chest and down your side, leaving a cooling trail that tingles on the border of fire. It is muggy and dark and you cannot see who is holding you but your body is already calling out, now accustomed to these almost nightly visits.  
Another drip falls against you, coursing between your breasts - the hand holding your wrists travels down, brushing over your skin to then cup one of them with a gentle firmness. Some ethereal light catches the drip which glints purple and follows this new course leaving another line of fire across your body.  
A prickle of sensuous, wet heat follows - a thick tongue is pressed against your other breast, slick and fat enough to cup it teasingly. The feverish trails left a moment ago are added to as rivulets of hot drips follow them, one or two deviating to cross new lines down and around your chest and torso - the cooling air against them making them tingle like electricty.  
You can't make a sound and you are too heavy and too enamoured to move - you know the shape above you, intimately by now, and you can picture his lazy gaze drifting up from your chest to meet yours, barely disguising his own excitement.  
You feel his tongue move in a way that carresses you just below the most tender spot - a teasing hum of electricity a constant reminder of this closeness. You want to give in and buck yourself into his mouth, desperate to fill it and to feel all the soft slickness it has to offer...  
... With a groan, you startle upright with your thighs clenched together and already rubbing your face angrily knowing you have yet again succumbed to another dream. Hands on your face, you groan again then sigh. Your body is tingling and you know you will have to change the clothes on your lower-half - _How has mum not noticed there is more washing now already?_  
It is dark outside and you huff, dragging yourself to your feet and padding over to the kitchen to help yourself to some pity-cookies -  
 _WHACK_  
"Wh-what!?" you stumble and manage to grab a kitchen chair to catch yourself - you whip round and look at the floor to what tripped you. Nothing.  
You frown and peer around _Did I catch myself on the door frame?_  
Scratching your head, you stretch and yawn widely and return to fridge plundering, chalking it up to simply being exhausted and disorientated...  
You freeze, hearing the shuffle of a footstep. Staying still, you slightly tilt your head back to about where you tripped.  
Silence.  
_Have we got Rattata again...?_ you inwardly grunt, the infestation you had last year went on for over a week and your garden and pantries suffered terribly.  
Still nothing.  
Grabbing a broom, you quietly step closer and after a moment - you bring it down as hard as you can onto the floor.  
A crackle and a yelp resound, you instinctively grab your ears and the whole house shakes, the lights flickering.   
Alix has suddenly appeared although more like half appeared - he clutches his foot, grumbling with a static crackling sparking across his body, mane flared angrily - with half of his body somewhat cloaked against your floral kitchen wallpaper.  
"You..." your eyes widen and you point at him, dumbfounded "You've been spying on me!"  
He grimaces, letting go of his foot and immediately his mane shrinks and he holds out his hands, backing away and cloaking further "It's not what it looks like."  
"Then TELL ME what the hell else it looks like!" you cry, gesturing at him wildly.  
"I just-"  
"What kind of pervert spies on a girl all alone at home!" you yell  
"Actually -"  
"Does Marcus even know you're here!?"  
"He does because-"  
"Fuck me, Alix - you scared the shit out of me." you growl, now glaring at him.  
Alix uncloaks fully and slumps his shoulders impatiently, pushing past you and to the fridge. He looks at you sidelong, any embarrassment clearly gone "You done?" he opens a can of cola and downs it.  
You bristle, clenching your fists and folding your arms "Don't act like some tough guy - you're the one you snuck into someone's house to spy and do who knows what."  
A flash of something in Alix's eyes catches you off guard and a knot forms in your throat.  
A smirk tugs at his mouth and he almost ducks his head to hide it, glancing at you nonchalantly "Who knows what?" he says it almost inaudibly but you read it clear as day.  
The burst of red spreads across your face, boils down your arms and back and suddenly it feels as though you are sweltering on the cusp of a Galarian winter.   
"You gonna tell me what is going on or not?" your throat is dry, but you try not to falter.  
Alix cocks his head at you and shrugs, the devilish look he had but a second ago gone "Guess I have to now that you've caught me" he smiles boyishly and you have to repress the urge to hit him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been working more over Xmas, hence a slow update. BUT it's a spicy one so enjoy ^^

At the kitchen table, you sit stiffly with your arms tight to your chest and legs firmly crossed - it hit you shortly after your outburst that in addition to Alix spying on you; you were braless and still somewhat tender from the vividness of the earlier raunchy dream.  
A hot chocolate steams invitingly before you but you haven't the stomach.  
_How long was he watching me for..._  
"... So I just kind of left after that." Alix finishes his own hot chocolate and has obviously been somewhat explaining why he isn't with Marcus across in Pontefurd.  
You blink, not hearing a word - all you can focus on is how exposed you feel, pulling your jumper over your hands and huddling down in your seat.  
_How many times has he actually done this... Does he know about the dreams? Can he tell..._  
Letting out a mixture between a sigh and a snort, Alix wrinkles his nose after waiting for a reply, tongue darting out to lick the cream from his chops. He burps before speaking "Yeah... So I guess I shouldn't be surprised you'd be freaked out-"  
"No shit, Splodge." you snap.  
He raises a brow but does not rise to it, instead leaning back in his chair and tilting his head "You've been working pretty hard, huh?"  
You narrow your eyes at him.  
"With your studies and your job." he continues, shrugging "We go on about how hard we got it along with Marcus but you know I care about home still." he looks a little melancholy and hesitates before adding "even if I don't know how to show it."  
You feel yourself soften and warm towards him but try and keep your focus on track "So having someone break in and spy on you is totally fine if he is a big softie?"  
Alix barks a laugh "Ah, I've not done it that much."  
Rolling your eyes you huff "It's not a joke - why'd you feel like hiding? You know I wouldn't tell Marcus you were here."  
"It's not that I didn't think you'd cover for me..."  
"Then what? It's creepy and pervy." you hug yourself tighter "How can I trust you're not gonna keep doing it?"  
Exhaling lengthily, Alix rubs his neck and looks away from you showing some genuine guilt "I won't do it again, Chook. You're right." he stands up and starts to pace, mane sparking a little "I just... Like I... Uh..."  
He's getting flustered and you patiently wait from him to spit it out, whatever it is. You absentmindedly pick at the hem of your jumper.  
Grumbling, he slumps his shoulders and waves a hand dismissively at whatever words he was trying to say "Growing up's been pretty... Confusing." he sighs "And sucky without you around, you know?"  
There is a twinge of longing in your heart - you know exactly how he feels, thinking back to the quiet and lonely home Marcus and Alix had left behind when they set off on the first leg of the Ultra League journey 6 months ago. Before then, even though Marcus was journeying far and wide, he and Alix had never been gone for more than a few weeks at a time - it would appear the strain between you all is mutual.  
"What's been confusing for you?" you ask, relaxing your posture "I thought being surrounded by all your friends and travelling all over would be a dream!"  
Alix is in front of you in a moment and he kneels down to be level with you. He is smiling softly and reaches out to gently rub your cheek, a slight buzzing hum accompanying the touch.  
He looks you in the eyes for the breifest of moments but keeps his hand in place "You. You're confusing." his voice is small, almost lost.  
Your face has heated to an uncomfortable prickle, throat and tongue like dry stone and your hands white-knuckle on either side of the chair.  
Obviously expecting you to have had some other reaction than what appears to be patient silence, Alix chances a look at you again and this time his eyes are unguarded, almost searching with an openness you had not seen since his younger days.  
In that instant, he is all you care for.  
There is a slight sheen to his forehead and you watch him swallow nervously - no brave facade here, just a somewhat hopeful shyness that makes your heart melt. His hand had a slight tremble to it but it steadies and moves to push your hair behind your ear.  
"I still want to be your best friend." he says finally "But I..."  
A soft press of his lips on yours.  
The air is still, heavy and hot and you feel like you need to gasp for air, the thundering drum of your heart makes your ribcage rattle, blood pounding in your head making you dizzy. But all you can focus on is this tiny sensation of Alix being oh so delicate - has he ever been so gentle in his life?  
He had looked at you like he was terrified of scaring you away.  
Your mouth still feels like a sandy tomb, your body feels weighted but you will your arms up and touch one of his fins, the other on his cheek - he presses a little harder in response, a tingling bursting forth through your nerves, triggering goosebumps in a wave across your body.  
Startled, you gasp and pull away, the cool air rushing in to fill the gap between you and providing some relief to your flushed skin.  
"I-I'm sorry," Alix's brow knits together "I shouldn't have-" he backs away, looking so much smaller than his frame.  
The static still has you in slight shock although now you feel your body already recovering and yearning for it again.  
"Alix..." you manage to say, standing and reaching out to him.  
Dipping his head, Alix eyes you almost warily as if unsure what to expect - seeing him so delicate and unsure of himself flares something within you, the weeks of dreams and almost taboo thoughts, the fights and frustrations between you, the months of lonliness and the feeling of childish unfairness of being robbed of time with him... You want to drop it all like some kind of shackling iron blanket, throw it from you so that it may never hold you down again.  
You close the gap between you in an almost desperate rush, as if he is about to disappear from your life forever, and allow yourself a freeing leap - you capatilise with an ecstatic laugh as you feel him catch you, light as a feather.  
No more hesitation from either of you - your lips meet and you feel the roiling flurry of confusing, taboo and dangerous thoughts boil over, driving your tongue into his mouth. He rumbles lowly and some sparks tickle your neck as he reponds - shocked but complacent.  
A burst of sweet and almost nectar-like taste coats your tongue almost instantly, yours brushing against his, more intense and all-encompassing than any dream could have fooled you into believing - you almost moan straight into his mouth, but your breath hitches as his hands sink firmly into your skin, one on your rear and the other on your hip.  
A clatter as Alix's back collides with a kitchen counter from catching you, all forgotten in an instant. As he jolts against you, he flicks your tongue out of the way with a deft movement of his own and you feel him smirk against you before plunging it deep into your mouth - it fills you, shoving your tongue aside and gra\ing the back of your throat. You get the feeling he is holding back, able to explore deeper easily if he wanted.  
You let out a muffled moan which resonates within you, unable to control it. Your mouth fills with a sickly sweet but deliciously thick nectar, the slick undulations from his tongue making your head spin. All your mouth feels ablaze with a humming buzz and as drips start to trickle down your throat, it spreads deeper inside you - your lungs and heart feel hot and cold at the same time, nerves almost singing with this electric fire.  
Alix slips his hand from your hip to your thigh and squeezes, imagery from your dreams flicker through your mind and a deep primal yearning roars inside you...  
And as if robbing you of your very breath, Alix pulls up and out of your mouth - purple drips fly out from you both, a slick spattering of them against the floor and counter. He is panting heavily, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, dribbles coat his chin and from your bleary eyes you can't help noticing them trace down his throat and down his chest out of sight between you.  
Blazing trails course down your own throat, searing your skin in a way that almost has you wriggling. Your body is almost limp in Alix's strong arms and you feel like you can't move even if you tried.  
"W-we need to stop." Alix speaks, chest heaving "I-I don't-"  
"Shut up and kiss me" you moan although you know you are begging, leaning forward and grabbing onto his fins - you need to taste him again, his tongue, his nectar - you need to breathe him in, spicy and sweet.  
Alix almost drops you, holding you steady "No." he states, although shakily.  
You pout and fall against him, weak and shaky - all you can think about is getting yourself as close to him as possible "But... But I've been dreaming of this..." you feel almost drunk and on such a high that you cannot help but giggle.  
His eyes flash hungrily but he shakes his head, turning away from you, running the water of the kitchen sink "I know..." he splashes the frigid water across his face, wiping it over his throat and chest.  
You blink, regaining some composure "What...? You know?"  
Giving you a sideways glance, he wipes himself with a tea-towel. He speaks with a sigh, almost ashamedly "Yeah... I can... Smell you."  
All the hot and heavy feelings melt away to a cold dread S _mell? Smell me? Oh my God..._ you feel sick and this time the burning across your cheeks and blood roaring in your ears is pure embarrassment.  
"H-how long...?" you gulp, taking a shaky step to balance on the table.  
Alix makes a disgruntled noise before admitting "Since I first saw you - now that you're eighteen."  
You grimance, the idea seems so disgusting to you but it's mostly the embarrassment weighing heavy "I don't know how I feel about my best friend... Smelling me." you say drily, not much humour in this for you.  
"So I should have greeted you with - 'Hey! Now I'm going through some sort of puberty-turmoil and you're eighteen, within the first two seconds of seeing you all I can think of is bending you over?'" He speaks flatly.  
You whirl around, shocked and stare at him.  
Alix is leaning against the counter, arms crossed and he just shrugs at you "What? Not appropriate?"  
After a moment, you feel a laugh bubble up - and you do although nervously at first. But soon Alix joins you and the pair of you laugh together, mostly from the relief of this burden you have both been carrying now finally released.


End file.
